Falso Error
by CerisierJin
Summary: Mikasa y Levi eran los mejores e incondicionales amigos, hasta que en una noche de copas lo arruinaron. No se han mirado a la cara desde entonces. ¿Podrá la navidad traerles algo de paz y amor? /Universo Alterno/RivaMika/OneShot/ Fic escrito por el cumpleaños de Levi.


**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Primer fic del año, sinceramente no esperaba que fuera así, cuando prometí traer este ff más tardar el 28 :'v, lo siento, para más explicaciones **LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL, POR FA.**_

 _Esta dinámica se organizó en el grupo de facebook **La Hermandad RivaMika,** Únanse si les encanta la pareja tanto como a mí :). Dedicado al harem del enano._

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, posible OoC a su criterio.

* * *

 **Falso Error**

* * *

•

•

•

Levi terminó de subir por completo el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero, afianzó el agarre que sostenía las bolsas en su mano izquierda y se adentró en la cafetería.

No pensó encontrarla en servicio siendo la tarde de un 24 de diciembre, donde la mayoría de locales, tiendas departamentales y restaurantes procuraban cerrar a tempranas horas con motivo de liberar a sus empleados y que éstos disfruten las festividades cómodamente en casa; sin embargo aquella era bastante especial, claramente ponía en un letrero que su horario durante ese día sería hasta las 6 pm; el reloj apenas marcaba las 5 con 43.

Al entrar su cuerpo se relajó en respuesta al cálido ambiente proporcionado por la calefacción del local.

Se pidió un café bien caliente para llevar, afuera el clima era inclemente y sus manos estaban congeladas. Solo quería algo para el camino, ya resguardado en su departamento se prepararía su delicioso té negro y lo bebería con más calma y serenidad.

Fue despachado rápidamente, cosa que agradeció interiormente, y se giró para poder marcharse. Al hacerlo, se percató por el rabillo del ojo que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, contadas mesas eran ocupadas por personas a punto de levantarse, hasta que en una de las esquinas más alejadas la vio.

O creyó verla.

Volvió la cabeza en esa dirección, entornando los ojos ante su expectación. No fue hasta que poco a poco se fue acercando —ignorando los "señor, pronto cerraremos" de la cajera—, que supo que efectivamente era ella. Aún con la cabeza gacha, su bufanda roja fielmente amarrada a su cuello era inconfundible.

—¿Mikasa? —la susodicha hizo caso omiso—. ¿Mikasa? —esta vez obtuvo un leve respingo en respuesta, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó asiento en la butaca—. Despierta mocosa.

—Troy Mrikrasa, nro, mrocrosa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que soy Mikasa, no mocosa! —se levantó provocando un suave respingo en Levi.

—Tch, te llamé dos veces por tu nombre y no contestaste —se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—¿¡Y quién demonios eres tú!? —levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Levi se quedó un tanto pasmado ante su repentina exaltación. Pero ahora que podía observar sus facciones más de cerca, se dio cuenta de los ojos medianamente hinchados e inyectados en sangre, añadiéndole un aliento ligeramente alcohólico.

Él lo dudó un segundo.

—¿Estás ebria?

—Hola _estás ebria_ , ¿qué es lo que buscas en mi mesa y quién puñetas te invitó a sentarte aquí?

—Muy chistosita. ¿Te metiste _coca_ o alguna de esas porquerías que consume tu novio?

—¡Yo no tengo novio! —los ojos del azabache se ampliaron como dos platillos y no pasó desapercibido cómo ella frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Que raro, si anteayer los había visto paseando muy felices, y tomados de la mano; obviamente la repentina declaración lo tenía evidentemente consternado.

Sin embargo sabía a la perfección que eso no era asunto suyo.

—Bien, eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero dime ¿qué hace una mocosa de casa como tú, pasando su _noche buena_ en una cafetería como esta?

—Tsk, eso es una ridiculez ¿festejar? ¿Para qué? ¿Porque mañana es navidad? ¡Se trata de una estúpida fecha inventada para incrementar la mercadotecnia! —la chica hacía ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

Levi se contrarió.

—Mikasa, estás llamando la atención —trató de apaciguarla bajo el atento escrutinio de los pocos comensales y empleados. No quería verla pasar vergüenza en su estado—. Estás rara.

—Ahh… ¿yo…?

—Eres la única mocosa histérica sentada al lado mío.

Siendo franca, Mikasa no había sido consiente, mucho menos de lo pegado que percibía el cálido cuerpo masculino al suyo.

Su estómago hormigueó de súbito.

—Cl-claro. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —sus mejillas se pusieron un tanto más coloradas debido al alcohol, y se concentró explícitamente en su vaso de café a medias semi congelado.

—Pues… —fue interrumpido.

—Disculpen, pero ya vamos a cerrar —la señorita los miraba con una eterna disculpa en su cara, Levi supo que no había remedio y acató lo solicitado.

Mikasa copió sus acciones, solo que a duras penas se levantó, y cogió su chaqueta. Su mente no estaba tan nublada como para entender que tenía que irse.

—¡Que pasen Feliz Navidad!

—¡Ashhh! ¿¡Es que no puedes cerrar la boca de una vez!? —imprecó a todo pulmón, empuñando la mano izquierda y golpeando con la otra justo en el esternón de la azorada chica.

Con esa reacción tan inesperada, Levi se apresuró arrastrar a Mikasa lejos de la entrada de la cafetería, y por ende, lejos de la amable empleada quien en un segundo ya no se veía tan amigable…

—¡Al diablo con la navidad ¿¡me oyeron!? Es un asco, una jodida porquería de mierda que no vale-

—Shhh, cierra la puta boca de una vez si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

Con la amenaza de Levi, una Mikasa más despierta y echando chispas se adelantó en el trayecto olvidándose de su presencia, caminaba rápidamente sin mirar atrás y esquivando a toda costa a la poca gente y ruido alrededor; apremió el paso cada vez más, hasta que debido a su torpeza tropezó y, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de culo en un charco.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la asiática tratando de levantarse.

—Al fin te alcanzo, mocosa —él observó en silencio su bochornoso estado, no pudo más que soltar un suspiro, manteniendo así la compostura—. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y dejas de seguirme? —Mikasa ignoró rotundamente la mano ofrecida por él, esquivando su mirada, mientras trataba de levantarse por su cuenta.

—Vamos, no seas necia —insistió aún con su mano al aire.

—Está bien —cedió luego de unos minutos, quizá movida por el horrible congelamiento que comenzaba abarcar su trasero. Sin embargo no lo miró.

Levi la sostuvo fuerte y de un solo jalón la ayudó a salir del charco. Ella no supo qué más hacer, se quedó allí de pie hasta que él se atrevió a nuevamente soltar palabra.

—Anda —se colocó delante de ella—. Vamos a mi departamento antes de que te resfríes.

Mikasa titubeó un poco. Tanto ella como el mismo Levi se mantenían confusos por la inesperada petición, pero analizando una sola vez el desfavorecido contexto, ninguno tuvo más opciones disponibles, por lo que incluso se sorprendió a sí misma cuando asintió.

•

Después de un rato de camino, comenzó a llover. Maldiciendo aún más su suerte, ambos azabaches corrieron hasta refugiarse en el techado de unos enormes condominios.

—Es por aquí —dijo Levi quien apartó su vista de Mikasa, y señalaba el último departamento del pasillo.

" _Por supuesto que es por allí"_ Como no recordar aquel lugar testigo de aquella tontería cometida meses atrás.

—Ahh... sí —reaccionó.

Levi se adelantó abriendo la puerta, y en ademán caballeroso le permitió a ella pasar primero.

—Gracias.

Mikasa nunca dejaría de deleitarse ante el espacio más que ordenado de un hombre soltero que, a decir verdad, no era de sorpresa tratándose de Levi, sabía que sufría de una insana obsesión por lo limpio. Continuó observando; incluso parecía que el lugar era habitado por un artista o alguien experto en moda y decoraciones.

—Ven —dijo Levi, quien dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre el comedor y la guiaba hacia una habitación—. Allá está el baño —la recorrió despectivamente de pies a cabeza—, necesitas uno urgente.

—Ehh… —se miró a sí misma igualmente—, es cierto, pero…

—Si te preocupa la ropa, de eso me encargo yo —aclaró cruzando la puerta, sin mirarla—, por el momento aséate, no dormirás en una de mis camas apestando a mierda.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se tensó ante sus palabras. _¿Dormir?_ _¿Cómo que dormir en su cama?_ Bueno, no fue precisamente el planteamiento, pero mierda, ¿acaso quería alterar sus nervios a propósito? ¡Si con estar allí de pie era más que suficiente! Jodido enano endemoniado. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer ella sino sentirse que daba vueltas?

Cuando los pasos de Levi se desvanecieron, Mikasa se metió al baño atrancando la puerta con pestillo. Estando dentro, dio un buen vistazo a todo el baño que parecía uno de hotel, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de esos carísimos; bien cuidado y resplandeciente. Mikasa resopló con parsimonia tratando de aplacar sus inusitados nervios que la carcomían, posterior a eso, abrió lentamente la llave dejando el agua correr, enseguida se desvistió y se metió tanteando la temperatura. _"No tiene nada de malo ducharse en el departamento de un chico que vive solo, Mikasa"._ Además era Levi, el confiable y huraño Levi, su compañero, su mejor amigo de la vida: no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche allí ni que se halló atrapada tan _íntimamente_ con él. Joder, apretó los ojos deshaciéndose de esas tenues imágenes que la acosaban. Había confianza, quizá demasiada, misma que se fue perdiendo con el paso de los meses partiendo del susodicho _error._

Con el tiempo se pierden las viejas costumbres, y con ellos no había sido la excepción; le guardaba cierto cariño por los viejos tiempos, pero efectivamente algo era distinto, y ese algo la perturbaba todos los días, provocando severos estragos en su estómago.

Durante toda su ducha no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pasado, analizando torpemente que quizá convivir con él después de mucho tiempo no sería sano para su juicio. Sin embargo se dejó llevar por la satisfacción del agua caliente sobre sus magullados músculos. Al terminar de bañarse, tomó la toalla que se encontraba cerca y se envolvió en ella, abrió la puerta con inusitado sigilo, cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera rastro de Levi, fue que salió.

Al acercarse a la cama vio un pijama pulcramente doblado con una nota adjunta. Gesticuló una mueca de desagrado al ver el ridículo diseño de éste: era rojo y con estampado de bastones de caramelo con moñitos.

En esos momentos Mikasa odiaba la navidad tanto como usar ropa que la representasen, pero sin lugar a dudas también odiaba mucho al bastardo que pretendía usara esa prenda. Tomó la nota para leerla: _"Espero no te pongas más histérica con lo que he escogido, pero no tenía algo de tu talla, y además estoy consciente de cómo te encanta el color rojo. Te dejé un té junto unas pastillas en la cocina. No te vayas, afuera está cayendo un diluvio, yo vuelvo en unos minutos"._

¿Por qué diablos era así?

Mikasa hizo bolita la nota y la tiró al suelo junto con el pijama. Levi se enfadaría mucho por la pequeña basura en su impoluto suelo, cosa la hizo sonreír. Por otro lado, se concentró en pensar en un plan, pues ya estaba claro que no usaría esa cosa ni muerta.

De pronto su rostro se iluminó, y con renovada firmeza salió de la habitación. Esa ducha la había servido de mucho para espabilar, por lo que no hubo tropezones o dificultades en su camino.

Vio una puerta al lado y la reconoció como de la recámara de Levi. Se armó de valor y la abrió sin ningún reparo, e ignorando la cama con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigió al amplio closet apretando fuertemente los puños. Esculcó entre la ropa de Levi hasta dar con una camiseta blanca, cuando lo hizo continuó hurgando, ahora en los cajones superiores hasta dar con la ropa interior; sonrió maliciosa y casi quería carcajearse cuando encontró unos bóxers color rosa pastel.

No obstante, un dolor de los mil demonios le hizo reprimir esa carcajada, lo había estado ignorando porque el malestar se había vuelto soportable, pero ahí estaba. Mejor agarró las prendas y salió de la habitación apresuradamente; enseguida se colocó lo que había escogido, tomó la taza de té con las pastillas y finalmente se sentó en el sofá para ver televisión mientras lo esperaba.

Bebió un sorbo del líquido y aunque sabía horrible no pudo dejar de beber ante la sensación cálida y reconfortante. " _Té negro sin azúcar, ni miel, ni nada"._

Mikasa recargó su espalda en el sofá y cerró los ojos masajeando sus sienes. Quería morirse, pero no podía. Había bebido tanto, y en honor a estúpido idiota que cambió de opinión. En el preciso instante todo había sido con su justificada razón de ser, necesitaba olvidar y descargar sus penas. Sin embargo ahora se arrepentía, pues sus estupideces la condujeron hasta el segundo lugar donde menos quisiera estar.

El primero eran los brazos de Eren.

Volvió a sentir aquel odio infinito que la consumió durante toda la mañana. Sin duda, el sinsabor que sentía sobre _ese_ sofá aplastaba por mucho al desamor. Con toda una noche de ventaja.

Era bochornoso, no alcanzaba a entender cómo Levi se mantenía tan impasible y hasta indiferente ante la incómoda coyuntura.

Mikasa sabía que Levi no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente, sin embargo ella había aprendido a detectar brillos fugaces que solían delatarlo. En esa ocasión él parecía darle cero importancia, cosa que la ponía de malhumor de alguna manera. Concluyó que tenía que hablar con él, por más que le doliera no podían seguir así, debía tragarse su orgullo y enfrentar lo que sobreviniese con la cabeza alta. El destino especialmente les había otorgado esa oportunidad y no era preciso desperdiciarla, extrañamente lo sentía en su ser; debían aclarar las cosas, y volver a ser los mismos amigos de antaño. O esa era su intención. Pues sumida entre un montón de opciones, dudas y prejuicios, el sueño la venció paulatinamente sin darse cuenta.

•

Cuando Levi Ackerman entró a su departamento notó un bulto que sobresalía en su sofá. No pensó que fuera ella, de nuevo, sino que la imaginaba profundamente dormida y echa bola en la cama de huéspedes. Muy alejada de su compañía. Nunca quiso tocarla la primera vez, y ahora debía —tal vez no tan explícitamente— volver a repetir ese contacto.

—No puedo creer con lo que me topé… —murmuró resignado masajeando sus sienes. No había remedio, pasó un brazo detrás de las rodillas femeninas y el otro tras su espalda, siento tan ligera como una pluma no fue dificultoso para él.

Al acomodarla en la cama Levi la cubrió hasta el cuello con una cobija, cuando terminó se sentó en la orilla, contemplándola. No pudo evitarlo, por más que lo atormentaran sus recuerdos lo sentía como una penitencia; jamás se perdonaría aquella noche haber sucumbido ante sus instintos. Sin hacerlo a propósito, fue acercando lentamente su mano, es que lucía como un ángel… y él era un estúpido por haber provocado el distanciamiento. Cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar su rostro, Mikasa bostezó, para inmediatamente mostrar en todo su esplendor su par de hermosas gemas obsidianas.

—¿Levi… eres tú?

—Sí… perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo, tuve unos asuntos que atender —susurró con voz suave, desviando la vista.

—No importa… todo lo contrario, perdóname a mí por ser una invasora —Mikasa se dirigió a él de manera pacífica, sin intención de iniciar una pelea como aquella vez, pero dándose la vuelta para evitar cualquier atisbo incómodo.

Para Levi no pasó desapercibido el estado de animo de la chica, desde que estaban en el café se notaba alicaída —más de lo que había notado—, deplorable y con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Como añadidura había tomado, cuando ésta solo acostumbra hacerlo en fiestas, rodeada de sus amigos y otros conocidos.

Era una combinación poco usual.

—¿Me dirás qué tienes?

—¿Por qué el interés? —atacó sin pensar. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

—Porque...—titubeó. Decirlo o no, no quería arruinarlo—, me importas, Mikasa, además somos amigos ¿no?

Ella titubeó ante lo que le pareció una súplica, ¿Acaso él también quería "hacer las paces"? Aunque siendo un hecho _accidental_ , ¿era realmente necesario hacerlo?, esa pregunta no la dejaba dormir por las noches, sin embargo nunca llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma.

—Está bien, te diré —cedió de una vez, aventurando el primer paso, y de un solo movimiento quedó sentada en la cama cubriendo su cara con las manos—: Eren rompió conmigo esta mañana.

—Ya veo —estaba algo sorprendido, a decir verdad todo tenía sentido de por qué su malhumor y odio infantil recién declarado por la navidad. ¡Le habían roto el corazón en las vísperas! Iba a bromear al respecto, pero se contuvo al analizar la realidad de su postura y supo enseguida que el tema la incomodaba—. ¿Y a eso va que tengas puesta mi ropa?

Mikasa levantó la cabeza, alarmada, pero con una sutil sonrisa adornando sus preciosos labios.

—Pues… podría decirse que sí. ¿Estás enojado? —dio un pequeño brinco parándose de la cama, y cambiando drásticamente su tono.

—¿Debería? —también se paró y dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—Pues he visto tu ropa interior, es rosada, yo estaría enojada si alguien removiera mis cosas —jugó.

—Tsk, eres una mocosa insolente —se quedó perdido un segundo, pensando sin analizar las palabras que saldrían de su boca sin ninguna consideración—. Como si no haya sucedido antes…

Hubo un prolongado silencio donde fueron golpeados por las mismas sensaciones, ambos se congelaron, sintiéndose absorbidos de repente por un nuevo mundo al cual solo ellos dos tenían acceso; incómodos, mantuvieron una mirada cargada de significado y que fue correspondida por el contrario… Hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, como si quemara, rompieron esa extraña conexión, alejándose lo máximo posible.

Mikasa se sonrojó y Levi tosió disimuladamente buscando desaparecer la intensa atmósfera provocada por sus propias mentes. Sabían lo que el otro estaba repasando; la noche, el contexto, el ambiente, de pronto ambos se acobardaron.

—Vuelve a dormir, Mikasa.

—Hasta mañana, Levi.

—Descansa.

•

 _Nunca quiso llegar a tanto. Sin embargo, el abundante alcohol en su sangre actuó por ella. Impulsada por un torrente deseo que bullía desde lo más profundo, fue capaz de dejar actuar libre a su cuerpo._

 _Ella podía sentir el calor de su respiración en su cuello, provocando que algo muy oscuro despertara en su interior, haciéndose cada vez más grande e imposible de evitar, ¿desde cuándo deseaba tanto a Levi? Eran amigos._

 _Esas preguntas abandonaron su mente en el momento que se le lanzó encima a horcajadas; lo montó, lo besó, y tocó por todos lados de su musculoso pecho, hasta acabar refregando sus sexos al punto de la perdición, y para cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a sentir una necesidad inexplicable de sentirlo dentro suyo. Ese bulto enorme entre sus pantalones la llamaba a estocadas, mismas que él le proporcionaba en un suave y delicioso vaivén, mientras subía su vestido con traviesas caricias y apretaba con ímpetu su trasero, piernas, muslos, sin hacer absolutamente nada para apartarla._

 _Tan cerca como estaba de él, podía percibir su delicioso aroma varonil colarse en sus fosas nasales, obstruyendo cualquier atisbo de cordura que le quedara, entregándose por completo al placer cuando Levi atinó a levantarla para dirigirse a su alcoba._

 _No hubo vuelta atrás._

•

Despertó dando un salto en la cama, evocando los últimos momentos de su encuentro fortuito de hace meses.

Maldita sea su consciencia que se atrevía a dilucidar tremendas imágenes en sueños. Lo que menos necesitaba era recordar todo el acto, porque sí, a pesar de su embriaguez, unos cuantos retazos se le grabaron a fuego.

" _Estúpida conciencia del demonio_ ". Se fue enderezando con lentitud, echando un par de maldiciones al aire a raíz del doloroso impacto, porque hasta se había golpeado contra el suelo del susto. " _Estúpida cruda que inhibe los reflejos_ ".

Aún le molestaba la cabeza, poco menos que anoche, sentía que necesitaba con urgencia un café.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —medio cuerpo del _dueño_ de sus _fantasías_ entró en escena—. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

Mikasa bufó, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —No, solo estaba comprobando el suelo.

—Dame los detalles más tarde, ahora vamos a desayunar.

Levi salió tan rápido como entró, dejándola sola en su caída. " _¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? ¿Por qué ahora no ayudó a pararme? ¿Será por lo de anoche?_ _Ah, por supuesto_." Quién lo diría, Levi Ackerman cobarde. _Pero ella no se quedaba atrás…_ chasqueó la lengua ante el insólito autoregaño, enfadada y, como no, con un pique temeroso en su fuero más interno. Ella de verdad quería "hacer las paces" con él, sin embargo conocía la delicadeza de la situación y precisamente el problema de su renuencia sería una carta en contra. Esperaba no fuera el caso, sino un pasajero estado de ánimo, sino al carajo con su anhelada _reconciliación._

Tomó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y salió hacia el comedor.

Grande fue su sorpresa encontrarlo frente a la estufa, su amigo no era conocido por su exquisita sazón en lo que alimentos se refería.

—¿Ya cocinas? —trató de sonar casual.

—No —respondió quedamente con una ceja alzada—. Solo comprobaba el fuego de la hornilla.

Mikasa soltó una mini carcajada que fluyó natural, y un poco de su angustia mermó de golpe. Sintiéndose aliviada, podía apostar que él se esforzaría tanto como ella.

Tomaron su desayuno como cualquier par de jóvenes normales, como amigos, casi hermanos, olvidando todo lo demás que no fuese el presente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron así, en un escenario similar con un aparente clima de confianza, porque a pesar de los esfuerzos nada cambiaría hasta que tuvieran su dichosa charla. La cruda verdad aún carcomía muy profundo en sus cerebros, cohibiendo su intento de conversación en ciertos aspectos poco controversiales que se atrevieron a mencionar.

Conforme avanzó el desayuno se les fue olvidado.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se fue relajando poco a poco, hasta alcanzar aquella familiaridad vivificante que antaño compartía día a día con Levi. Supuso que él se sentía del mismo modo, pues sus hombros y mandíbula ahora lucían distendidos.

Ya añoraba aquello, por más mínimo que fuera, lo sintió. Ahí estaba, no se había marchado.

Era cuestión de perder el miedo a entablar palabra, pero joder, que vergüenza le sobraba incluso visualizarlo de lejos.

Mikasa se recriminó cada segundo de aquel día que todo había sido culpa suya, su falta de control; sin embargo tenía muy presente que él tampoco la había refrenado, por lo que en medio de la conmoción decidió que no era justo adjudicarse todo el problema, podía haber sido peor, y se ensañó. Y ese quizá había sido otro de sus temores.

Iniciar una pelea absurda cuando la irresponsabilidad la compartían solo los dos.

Ahora que las olas de sus emociones se habían calmado, sentía su relación como un mar soleado y en calma.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —afirmó dando por concluido el desayuno—. Es tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados. Si llego contigo no harán preguntas, te estoy salvando el trasero, mocosa.

Eran tan cercanos en el pasado, que en todo ese tiempo la preocupación de sus padres se volcó mucho más en él: _¿Dónde está ese agradable muchacho? ¿Ya_ _no gusta de acompañarte? ¿Le hiciste algo, Mikasa? Es un buen partido, deberías aprovecharlo_. Y la exclusiva de su madre: _No sueltes ese miembro._ Reía nerviosamente con eso último. Ah pero ella quería a Eren.

—Mis padres salieron de viaje con los abuelos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—De igual forma te acompañaré, dame una hora en lo que tomo una ducha.

Estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando un inequívoco timbre de un teléfono celular resonó en todo el departamento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Levi intercambió un par de palabras que Mikasa no alcanzó a comprender, para cosa de segundos, finalmente soltar un suspiro y colgar.

—Cambio de planes, nos vamos ya.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —Mikasa cruzó las piernas por los tobillos, con las manos en la espalda en una pose cautivadoramente curiosa que hizo brillar los ojos de Levi. _Extrañaba esos diminutos gestos._

—No, solo un desvío —tocó con su mano su nuca rapada, sin saber cómo mencionarlo—. Tu ropa está en la secadora, me tomé el atrevimiento de lavarla. Lo siento, pero era una mierda.

—Oye no te burles de mi ropa.

Mikasa sonrió débilmente, y se juró luchar férreamente por comportarse en ese lapso de tiempo de una manera natural, como si nada pasara, como si ese peso que recaía sobre sus hombros no existiera, todo con tal de revivir aquellos días, y darse ánimos para cuando el momento apareciera.

•

La brisa gélida de la mañana golpeó sus rostros apenas salieron del departamento, estaba más frío que ayer, sin embargo los rayos del sol de un cielo despejado mermaba un poco la sensación estremecedora en sus pieles. Se podría decir que era agradable, ir en compañía del contrario siempre fue grato, normalmente lo hacían con un plan concreto que prometía risas, sarcasmo y diversión en sus salidas, pero Mikasa no podía más que preguntarse a dónde se dirigía Levi tan temprano con tanto apremio.

Caminaron tres cuadras hacia la izquierda, calles más allá de su conocimiento pese a ser oriunda de Shinganshina, jamás había cruzado a esa zona, y le impresionó enormemente cuando se toparon con una Casa Hogar para niños.

Entraron sin entablar palabra con nadie que les indicara las hora de visita o similar, Levi caminó tranquilamente con ella detrás siguiéndolo por instinto, y llegaron finalmente hasta una sala como si no fuera su primera vez allí.

Se encontraron con una mujer de rasgos maduros sentada en uno de los sofás, con una pequeña niña entre sus piernas. Mikasa se cuestionó si estarían esperando por él y por qué.

—Levi está aquí, Isabel.

—¡Hermano mayor!

" _¿Hermano mayor?_ " ¿Levi tenía una hermana? Mikasa no sabía ese aspecto sobre su vida, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba en un orfanato? Se sintió un poco resentida y excluida al no ser de su previo conocimiento.

—Me llamaron por tu insistencia, Isabel —Levi se agachó para revolver su rojizo cabello—. Espero no estés causando molestias, mocosa, sino Santa volverá por tus juguetes y esta vez dejara carbón.

La manera en que Levi murmuró esas palabras hizo el corazón de Mikasa derretirse, nunca lo imaginó empleando esa elección de palabras, jamás había sido testigo de un tono tan enternecedor provenir de él, incluso se olvidó por un momento de las emociones negativas, y se concentró en no perderse ni un solo detalle del par de 'hermanos' ante ella.

Sin embargo, la mujer desconocida se adelantó, anulando cualquier intento de réplica por parte de Isabel.

—No es ninguna molestia, Levi —excusó parándose del sillón, era alta, esbelta y bonita—. Por favor te pido que no la regañes, esta niña traviesa tiene algo preparado para ti desde hace meses, me sentiría muy mal de no ser de partícipe en tal lindo gesto, no después de tanta ayuda que hemos recibido por tu parte.

Levi desde su posición le devolvió un gesto despreocupado, y pasó a observar a Isabel con una ceja alzada, expectante.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! —no se había dado cuenta, pero la pequeña ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda—. ¡Ta-ráaan! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano mayor Levi, y Feliz Navidad!

El paquete se estampó frente a su rostro, Levi lo estudió con cuidado, con cautela y un tanto de recelo. La azabache se los quedó mirando de igual manera pues de repente se sentía como la persona más idiota del mundo entero. " _¡Había olvidado que ambas fechas coincidían!"_ De pronto, cualquier atisbo de resentimiento se esfumó por completo.

—Ohh, ¿y quién es esta linda joven que te acompaña?

Dio un sobresalto ante la pregunta obviamente disparada hacia ella.

—Ella es Mikasa —Levi respondió por ella tomando el obsequio de Isabel entre sus manos, y guardándolo en su abrigo. Isabel clavó sus ojitos verdes al instante analizándola como si conociera cada uno de sus secretos. Mikasa se sintió invadida por la mirada vehemente para una niña de su edad, debía tener unos 9 o 10 años, supuso.

—Nunca habías traído a nadie anteriormente, deben ser muy buenos amigos —continuó amenamente, analizándola casi de la misma manera.

—Mucho gusto, soy Mikasa Ackerman —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Ackerman?

—Es más sencillo de lo que parece —Levi se enderezó con la mirada clavada en la mujer—. Da la casualidad de que compartimos apellido, eso es todo; Mikasa tiene ascendencia americana, en cambio, la mía es francesa.

—Oh, entiendo… yo soy Rose, trabajadora social de este centro. Es un placer conocerte, Mikasa.

—Igual —Mikasa no sabía que más responder, estaba un poquito nerviosa ante los escrutinios, y el rostro reluciente de esa mujer desconocida. Afortunadamente, no hubo necesidad de comerse la cabeza por un nuevo diálogo, la mujer enseguida se disculpó excusándose con trabajo pendiente, y pasó a despedirse con una mano sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa.

No obstante, Isabel no se movió ni un ápice.

—¿Y Petra, hermano?

Mikasa miró de reojo a Levi, quien solo suspiró resignado ante la imprudencia de la pequeña. Solía conversar esporádicamente con Isabel acerca de su vida, el trabajo e incluso de su contado circulo de amistades, no esperaba el atrevimiento frente a una de esas íntimas personas, pero que por el momento no tenía nada que ver.

—Recuerda que Petra y yo solo estábamos saliendo, como amigos, al final ella escogió seguir su propio camino.

—Los adultos son muy complicados —refunfuñó en tono disgustado, cruzando sus bracitos sobre el pecho—. Si tú le gustabas y ella te gustaba, hermano ¿por qué simplemente no lo dicen? No le veo lo difícil a platicar con el otro sobre lo que sienten en realidad, en vez de perder el tiempo en dudas y dramas de que si le digo, o si me dice que no o si le gusta otra persona. ¡Hablen y punto!

La niña parecía inquieta, Levi se sobresaltó un poco ante la respuesta tan elocuente, y Mikasa no era la excepción, abrió mucho los ojos ante el entusiasmo y perspicacia que poseía Isabel. Podría parecer dulce y pequeña, pero su proceso de pensamiento era bastante acertado, e incluso llegó a caerles como un balde de agua fría.

—Ese es el problema…—dijo para sí mismo solamente, sin saber que Isabel lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿No te gusta Petra?

—Tch.

El ceño de Levi se oscureció, transformando su cara en una de pocos amigos, obviamente Isabel no conocía sus antecedentes con Mikasa. Se sintió en un fuerte aprieto ante la insolente interrogación de su _hermanita_. Obviamente no afirmaría o negaría nada. No tenía por qué hacer caso de esa enana mocosa y demandante.

Suspiró y decidió irse por la tangente.

—Tengo que irme, Isabel, debo acompañar a Mikasa a su casa antes de que sus padres llamen a la policía.

—¿Y por qué llamarían a la policía? ¿La secuestraste anoche?...

—Nos vemos en año nuevo, Isabel —la cortó forzosamente, dando un rápido giro para encaminarse a la puerta.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si me vienes a ver a diario! —lloriqueó infantilmente yendo tras él, obteniendo inútiles resultados, su hermano y acompañante abandonaron la sala enseguida.

—Hasta luego, pequeña…

—¡OYE, HERMANO! —Levi y Mikasa ya iban por la puerta principal cuando ese potente grito les hizo volver la cabeza—. ¡Puedes darle el otro a Mikasa, no me voy a enojar, de todas formas me agradaba más que Petra! —con un guiño del ojo corrió de regreso dentro, dejando al muchacho evidentemente en tensión frente a su acompañante.

" _¿Otro?_ "

—¿Acaso ella me conoce? —le cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, bastante interesada por su alusión. Un resquicio de curiosidad y emoción inundaba el pecho de Mikasa ante lo que sea que él hubiese contado sobre ella.

—No…

—Levi... —le picó.

—Bien, a veces… mencionaba tu nombre —narró—. Isabel es muy insistente y posee un generoso poder de convencimiento aterradoramente similar al de Hanji para su edad; prácticamente me obligaba a contarle sobre ti y nuestra fabulosa amistad de todos los días.

Eso le hizo decaer los ánimos, por un momento creyó que todo era a su voluntad.

—Ohh, je —rio falsamente—, ya veo, se nota a leguas que esa pequeña es muy perspicaz.

—En efecto.

No supieron cómo continuar la conversación, ella no quiso preguntar más a detalle y el silencio se adueñó de la atmósfera motivando a que cada uno se hundiera en sus propias cavilaciones. Mikasa a estas alturas no sabía cómo aludir el cumpleaños de Levi sin lucir patética por el retraso; también sabía, por otra parte, de su renuencia a celebrarlo en grande. Para él no era un motivo de felicidad, sino un recordatorio de lo cruel que había sido el mundo al concederle una vida cargada de penas y carencias de significado. Todo desde ese fatídico día donde su madre murió dándolo a luz.

Había tenido una vida dura, una larga y dura lucha durante tanto tiempo intentando arreglar las piezas rotas; pero comprendiendo que el mundo está lleno de dolor, Levi nunca se arrepintió, trayendo como resultado la persona rígida y fuerte que no se rendía ante ninguna pena o contingencia de la vida. El futuro había sabido recompensar cada mísero golpe.

Eso Mikasa lo sabía perfectamente, y había aprendido a respetarlo al conocer cada aspecto de su historia.

No sentía pena por él, al contrario, era un alivio que su formación después de todo su padecimiento haya desembocado en el íntegro hombre en el que se había convertido, y no verlo hundido por la depresión en algún bar o rincón de mala muerte abusando de alcohol de olvidar… Justo así como había sucedido con ella esa mañana. _Qué patética._ Mikasa pensó con aflicción que quizá haya decepcionado a Levi con su actitud de niñita impulsiva y caprichosa.

Levi siempre se lo reprochaba, su actitud en antaño le producía repudio y severo rechazo. Se quejaba constantemente de su infantilismo extremo en ocasiones —más si tenía que ver con Eren, su _crush_ a principios de año—, en no saber controlar la situación y dejarlo todo a la impulsividad de sus emociones. Gradualmente esa aversión se fue aplacando.

Pero aún incluso recordaba con nostalgia lo desastroso y complicado de su inicio.

Mikasa y Levi se odiaban.

Desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas quedó implícito que esa convivencia sería problemática y que posiblemente generaría millones y millones de batallas campales. Sus amigos se percataron al instante, no les extrañó en absoluto porque los conocían, y coincidieron en que su grado de semejanza era tan alto que complicaba la existencia del otro.

Por esa misma razón, y contrario a lo evidente, se vieron sumamente consternados al ser testigos visuales de cómo aquella relación fluctuaba a términos más tranquilizadores. Cada vez más y más íntimos para dos personas con personalidades feroces capaz de apalizar sin mucho esfuerzo al otro.

Mikasa y Levi se volvieron cómplices inseparables. Como dos mitades acabándose de juntar después de un renacimiento.

Mejores amigos asquerosamente incondicionales: _Whatsapp_ , _Facebook_ , _Instagram_ ; no existía red social donde no fuera notoria su preferencia hacia el otro; _etiquetas_ , _menciones_ , _estados_. Dejando _casi_ de lado a Sasha, Historia e Ymir por parte de Mikasa; y a Erwin, Hanji y Mike por parte de Levi.

Era un hecho envidiable para muchas.

Tener un mejor amigo varón, _guapo_ , que actuaba cómplice, tenía cuantiosas ventajas, además de vivir una experiencia divertida y nada monótona en su vida diaria, Levi le añadía adrenalina al apagado ánimo de Mikasa, por eso lo resintió al día de haber marcado cada uno su distancia. Nada era lo mismo sin Levi, el mamón, el sarcástico, el espontaneo;…si tan solo no se lo hubiera cogido aquella noche.

—Entonces… ¿Petra y tú…? —aventuró.

—Sí… por un tiempo. Sin embargo, ambos coincidimos en que no iba a funcionar, así que decidimos dejarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

" _El fantasma de tu recuerdo, eso pasó_ ".

—Ella seguía enamorada de un amigo suyo.

—Ya veo… lo siento por ti, debió gustarte mucho como para aventurarte a entablar una relación con ella.

" _En realidad es al revés._ " Pero no iba a decirle eso. La verdad sobre sus sentimientos seguía oculta bajo su máscara de indiferencia, contrarrestada por la antipatía perenne en la aún despistada Mikasa.

¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? ¡Hasta sus amigas se lo insinuaron frente suyo alguna que otra vez! Levi muchas veces quiso golpear a ambas castañas por su descaro, pero aún más quiso golpear a su mejor amiga por sus despistes hacia su evidente atracción.

Trató de llevarla lento, dando un giro drástico en su trato para con ella, despacio, lento, muy lento; no importaba el ritmo, Mikasa no se alejaría de su lado por nada del mundo. Mientras la retuviera como su amiga, todo estaría bien, el futuro aún era incierto.

Hasta que una mañana ocurrió: el despertar del desastre. Literal.

Después de una de las alocadas fiestas de Mike, Hanji tuvo la brillante idea de mandar a Levi y Mikasa en taxi al departamento de éste, donde una Mikasa ebria se le antojaba como un berrinche continuar bebiendo; Levi casi en el mismo estado se lo concedió sin rechistar, no podía negarle nada a esa mujer, y como consecuencia acabaron teniendo sexo salvaje en su habitación.

Una pena que ella escapara al día siguiente, evadiendo la única oportunidad de conversar sobre lo que _ambos_ habían hecho de manera consensual y sin escrúpulos.

Lamentablemente, desde esa vez, Mikasa no le volvió a dar la cara.

Joder, eso lo frustró sobremanera, se supone que ambos eran un par de adultos, personas lucidas, maduras y con la capacidad suficiente para comprender las consecuencias que una noche de copas acarrea. Incluso entre amigos, esas cosas suceden de vez en cuando ¿no? Por eso la primera reacción de Levi fue desinteresada, sabía la naturaleza de la personalidad de Mikasa, muchas cosas le importaban un comino, y supuso —erróneamente— que una noche de cachondeo intenso con él quedaría como una anécdota íntima y hasta risible.

Evidentemente quedó boquiabierto con su exagerado impulso de imprecarle sus molestias a la cara, cuando la culpa no fue solo suya, sino que ella lo sedujo a él, contoneando sin escrúpulos sobre la barra de su cocina ese fulminante cuerpo de sirena. Había sido una locura y lo recordaba nítidamente, contrario a cualquier otra clase de suposición.

Estúpida cuatro ojos entrometida, por poco y causa un embrollo más peligroso que un simple distanciamiento; un embarazo hubiera significado un gran cambio con fuertes consecuencias a los planes de vida que cada uno fraguaba individuamente. Gracias a los dioses no había sido ese el caso, pese a su descuido.

No quería indagar más en el pasado, se taladraba la mente a diario y ya había tenido suficiente con ese peso, ahora solo priorizaba recuperar a toda costa aquel vínculo beatificante con esa mujer que tan bien le venía a su humor y a su vida.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Cómo empezar… si Mikasa lo examinaba con esa mirada tan penetrante que lo distrajo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Damos un paseo por el parque? —Levi parpadeó confundido, pero resiguió la dirección de sus ojos, y efectivamente, habían llegado a lo que parecía un circuito.

Ambos se detuvieron a medio paso, observando su alrededor, sin darse cuenta acabaron en la entrada del hermoso parque de la ciudad el cual brillaba en todo su esplendor, con los arboles reluciendo esos focos brillantes y de colores, adornos por todas partes y nieve residual de días anteriores.

Levi enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿acaso no eras tú la que proclamó a todo pulmón que la navidad era una mierda?

—Bueno, yo… —Mikasa parecía mantener una lucha interiormente—, podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión —Levi la miró de frente, notando sus mejillas sutilmente teñidas de un lindo carmín, lucia apenada por su comportamiento de anoche, y eso él lo captó inmediatamente. Soltando un breve suspiró de no hay remedio, la cogió por la mano, a lo que Mikasa dio un respingo por su contacto y después de un segundo lo siguió caminando.

Mikasa veía todo con gran atención, embobada y maravillada por el hecho de estar ahí, hasta que de un momento a otro Levi frenó bruscamente, haciendo que ella casi choque con él, cosa que no pasa, porque justo antes de eso alzó su mano libre para detener el impulso posándola en sus fuertes hombros, detalle que extrañamente la hace sentir bien, protegida, a salvo y una calidez que hace mucho que no experimentaba y de una manera inexplicable para ella. Un poco confusa con esta nueva sensación la aparta rápidamente, para reclamarle.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Por qué te pa… —comienza a decirle con el malhumor avistándose, pero se detiene al contemplar lo que hay frente a ella.

Es algo de un blanco resplandeciente, que se extiende por todo el centro de aquel parque bordeado con una barda color rojo brillante adornado con escarcha blanca, en cada esquina y a mitad de cada una hay pequeños faroles de bastón que alumbran el lugar haciendo que brille aún más de una manera casi imposible si no la estuviera viendo. Mikasa se quedó callada, atónita ante lo que ve, alternando la vista de Levi y hacia al frente, sin comprender muy bien a qué va todo este rollo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aún odias la navidad, chica ruda? —le preguntó en sentido de burla.

—Amm… es un bonito lugar —dijo al fin después de un rato en silencio, como renuente a decirle que sí.

—Bien —Levi lo analizó unos segundos, estaba en una misión por reacomodar las piezas rezagadas de su amistad, y eso incluía recobrar la seguridad al dirigirse con ella; se preguntó qué disparate se le ocurriría al antiguo Levi yendo a ese lugar casualmente con Mikasa—. ¿Te gustaría patinar? —le pregunta finalmente, jalándola un poco hacia delante y con un gesto de cabeza a lo que es la pista. Como lo supuso, Mikasa se plantó férrea en el suelo, reacia a ir.

—No yo… —comienza agachando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Levi se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente, está a solo un paso y medio de distancia. Él siente ganas de estirar su mano libre y tocar su cabello, pero no lo hace, sería demasiado para ella en esos momentos.

—Pues…es que…—murmuró visiblemente avergonzada.

—¿Si? —la incita a que continúe.

—Sabes perfectamente que no sé patinar —revela finalmente, levantando la cabeza en señal arrogante. Él suelta una sutil carcajada, de esas tan atípicas y que en ocasiones se permitía solo con ella. Mikasa lo golpeó fuertemente en el lado derecho del pecho, furiosa por su reacción, lo que hace que retroceda unos cuantos pasos, soltando su mano que al momento se siente fría y sola, pero no le importa, la hizo enojar y le costará caro. Clavó su tormentosa mirada gris en su acompañante quién aún se sigue riendo.

—Es todo, me voy —espetó al momento que se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso por donde vino. Mikasa echaba tantas chispas que es sorprendente que no incendiara el lugar. Al diablo con ese maldito enano infernal.

Sin embargo algo la detiene a medio camino del parque, se voltea bruscamente y ve a Levi, su mano rodeando su muñeca impidiendo que continuara caminando.

—¿Qué quieres, enano? —le contesta fríamente, tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —refuta él—, además ya lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios.

Dibujó una media sonrisa, continuando con su burla, Mikasa naturalmente era buena en todo lo que hacía, sin embargo nunca aprendió a patinar, cosa que claramente le molestaba, y era bien sabido por su único 'mejor amigo'.

—Cállate y suéltame, me voy. Fue una pésima idea invitarte a venir aquí —casi le gritó, retorciendo su mano para soltarse, Levi niega con la cabeza.

—No dejare que te vayas me oyes —dice con toda la serenidad mientras la jala, para terminar cargándola sobre su hombro izquierdo

—Me dolió el golpe que me diste, por cierto, maldita mocosa boxeadora.

—¡Me alegra escucharlo! —contestó mientras forcejea, dando patadas y manotazos durante el camino de regreso rumbo a la pista de hielo.

—¡Tch, tranquila! Harás que nos caigamos.

—Eso espero.

Forcejo aún más fuerte, haciendo trastabillar a Levi unos momentos antes de caer inevitablemente en un montón de nieve. Mikasa quedó entre la nieve no cayendo del todo y Levi sobre ella rodeándola con sus brazos para que no se lastimara, ella tenía los ojos apretados y una mano recargadoa contra su pecho.

Así se quedaron por unos segundos, hasta que Mikasa abrió lentamente los ojos, justo en el momento en el que Levi también alzaba la vista, quedando a pocos centímetros viéndose a los ojos. Al comprender la situación implicada, Mikasa se puso tan roja como la nariz de rodolfo el reno y se apartó de él lo más rápido posible, con la respiración rápida y entrecortada recargándose en un árbol no muy lejano. " _Diablos, tan cerca…, su aliento, sus labios, sus ojos…_ "

—Oye, Mikasa ¿estás bien? —pregunta Levi sin titubeos, levantándose visiblemente preocupado.

—Emm… sí —se limitó a responder.

—Por esa razón te dije que no patalearas, mocosa, pero eras tan terca…

—¿¡Así que es mi culpa!? —lo enfrenta rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Sí, lo es, es culpa tuya —le picó.

—La culpa es tuya por haberme cargado.

—No te hubiera cargado, si no te hubieras ido —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Que si no me hubiera ido? —Mikasa estaba tan furiosa que se olvidó de cualquier sigo de incomodidad.

—Tsk, Lo que hiciste fue ridículo —se defendió, dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿Ridículo?

—Sí, es ridículo que te hayas enfadado tanto por solo una pequeñez.

—¿Pequeñez, dices? —Mikasa apretó los puños, Levi en verdad la hacia cabrear.

—Sí, es ridículo, una estúpida pequeñez sin importancia —le replicó el azabache, con un enojo fingido no detectado del todo por su contraria.

—Más pequeño que tú no lo creo —se cruzó de brazos enfadada, dándole la espalda—. Pero bien, si eso es todo... Ahora sí que me voy —termina diciendo, tratando de marcharse de nuevo.

Levi se queda de pie sin decir nada, atónito, herido en su orgullo de hombre ante el insulto violento hacia su estatura —lo cual en realidad era bastante típico viniendo de ella—, viendo cómo Mikasa comienza a alejarse. De repente él reaccionó, corriendo tras ella hasta que la alcanza no muy lejos, atrapándola sorpresivamente por detrás, rodeando con sus brazos los costados de la cintura de ella, provocando que así se quedase quieta.

—Eres una idiota —le dijo Levi muy cerca de la oreja, siendo prudente en sus movimientos, pero actuando con normalidad.

—Pero q… —comienzó a decir Mikasa, tratando de voltearse para poder enfrentarlo a la cara, pero él la detiene.

—Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de esto, ¿vale? —le propuso girando el rostro hacia la izquierda, evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

—…Sí…está bien —acepta totalmente inmóvil, y quizá comprendiendo las intenciones ocultas de Levi.

—Vamos —le dice volviendo al tono neutro, mientras la jala de regreso a la pista en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Pero que haces? Te digo que… —replica, pero de nuevo es interrumpida.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te enseño — le responde sin verla, mientras siguen en su camino—. Hoy seré tu instructor.

Al llegar a la pista solo había unas cuantas personas patinando en grupos. Tomaron los pases necesarios, pidieron dos pares de patines para hielo y las 'clases' comenzaron.

Mikasa con torpeza agarraba fuertemente la baranda para no darse de bruces en el hielo, en cambio, Levi patinaba con una gran habilidad y elegancia como si lo hubiera hecho desde toda la vida, y prácticamente así era.

—Ve, Mikasa, es fácil —le gritó Levi, mientras le mostraba como se hacía, alejándose por una orilla de la pista.

—¿Fácil? ¿¡Estás loco!? —replicó.

Levi comenzó a reír en secreto, mientras volvía al lugar donde se encontraba Mikasa.

—Vamos, dame la mano —le dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella.

Mikasa lo dudó un momento antes de aceptar y tomarla, con eso él comenzó a jalarla hacia el centro, yendo despacio para atrás, mostrándole como se tenía que parar, y mover los pies para avanzar sin caerse.

—Bien, ahora hazlo tú sola —asintió Levi, dándole vuelo y soltándola.

Ella salió proyectada con poco impulso, el suficiente para que siguiera sola y así lo hizo por un escaso momento, justo antes de caerse de sentón en el frio hielo produciendo un sonido hueco.

—Ouch —murmuró Levi con una mueca de disgusto, mientras se acercaba a Mikasa quien trataba de ponerse en pie sin resultados.

—¿Estás bien? Debiste mantenerte firme por más tiempo, no caer…

—¿¡Te parece que estoy bien!? —le grita enfadada desde el suelo poniendo una cara de miedo—. Eres un pésimo instructor.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tú seas mala siguiendo instrucciones —Levi trataba de simular un porte serio y profesional, evitando reírse.

—Tch.

—Mocosa, deberías verte —al final lo venció una breve risa socarrona, pero elegante

—Cállate —le grito aún más furiosa, intentado levantarse nuevamente pero fallando penosamente—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Tsk, se dice por favor —le dijo calmando sus ánimos.

La tomó de la muñeca en un intento de levantarla sin ejercer mucha presión, sin embargo, a causa de la poca risa, ambos se tambalean inevitablemente volviendo a caer. Mikasa ahora encima de Levi con una pierna a un lado y otra entre las de él, las manos a los lados de su cabeza, terminando en una posición comprometedora.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente sin mascullar palabra, sin importar las miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ellos. Esta vez no hubo rechazo por parte de ninguno, no estando tan cerca rodeados de luz, tan alegres, tan acordes en uno con el otro; el rastro de lo malo se había disipado mientras se fundían en las pupilas del otro.

—Todos nos están viendo —susurró Mikasa rompiendo al fin el tenso silencio.

—¿Y tú por qué crees? —respondió Levi sarcásticamente.

Ella frunció el ceño debido al tono tan obvio que empleó, causando un nuevo disgusto en su ser.

—¡Quítate de encima! Para ser enano, pesas mucho.

Levi raramente obedeciendo, se movió hacia un lado volcando los ojos y soltando un bufido de fastidio. Viendo alrededor comprobó lo dicho por Mikasa

—¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?! —los espantó Mikasa con una voz potente y cara de pocos amigos, causando que los demás, incluido el propio Levi, dieran leve un respingo evitando esa mirada obsidiana que irradiaba hordas de antipatía.

—Bien —dijo Levi apoyándose en el hombro de Mikasa, poniéndose de pie—. Continuemos —le extendió nuevamente la mano.

—Ni creas que voy a seguir con esto.

—¿Ohh? pues sí que lo creo.

—¿Si? Bueno pues yo no —replicó Mikasa mientras se da la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a la orilla.

—Vamos, Mikasa, no seas cobarde —se quedó helada ante el pique a su ego—. ¿O es que te da miedo?

Mikasa se dio la vuelta, chocando con esa mirada penetrante que la miraba con desafío y burla combinados. ¿Miedo? ¡Ella era Mikasa Ackerman! No sentía miedo salvo…

—¿Qué dijiste? —respondió amenazante y sin lugar a dudas que se las pagaría. Todas sus emociones comenzaban a mezclarse.

—Lo que escuchaste —le contesto Levi de igual manera.

—Bien —se cruzó de brazos—. Conste que tú te lo buscaste —dijo al momento que tronaba sus dedos.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le cuestionó con cautela, esa mocosa era un demonio de las travesuras cuando se lo proponía.

—Ya verás —le dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Mikasa arremetió velozmente contra Levi apresándolo por la cintura, éste, sin tiempo a esquivar, trató por todos los medios de mantener el equilibrio para que ninguno se hiciera daño, no obstante, esos no eran los planes precisos de la azabache, quien tomando un resbaladizo impulso como pudo, fue capaz de sacarlos de la pista para llevarlos a caer directamente sobre la nieve. Justo quedaron a las orillas de la pista, salvándose por los pelos de darse contra el hielo, pero ni esa nimiedad impidió a Mikasa proseguir con sus planes.

—¡Mikasa, detente, casi nos matas! —fue violentamente acallado por manojo de nieve que ella le arrojó a la cara—. Mocosa loca, ¿qué mierda pretendes?

Mikasa hacia caso omiso a las interrogantes groseras de Levi, se limitaba a emitir cuantiosas carcajadas maliciosas, mientras con su cuerpo lo mantenía quieto en su lugar, con sus manos lo hundía y llenaba a montones de ese áspero manto helado. Volvió su cabeza por un segundo, notando de reojo una pieza de adorno sobrepuesta en el barandal, sonrió traviesa, seguro que le añadiría el toque perfecto a su 'Levi de nieve'.

En ese momento iba pasando por el parque un niño con su madre, viendo con asombro las luces de múltiples colores por todas partes, girando hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se topó con Levi y Mikasa de perfil a la entrada de la pista.

—¡Mira mamá, un duende de santa! —grito el niño fascinado con una gran sonrisa apuntando a un Levi vulnerado en el suelo.

Levi al escuchar al niño se talló rápidamente la nieve de los ojos, y volteando instintivamente en todas direcciones en búsqueda del 'duende'.

—¿Qué, quién? ¿te refieres a mí, maldito mocoso? —exclamó retirando de un tirón los copos pegados a sus mejillas y barbilla.

—¡Hola duende, gracias por ayudar a santa con los regalos! —gritó el pequeño, sacudiendo su mano enérgicamente hacia él. Levi puso cara de pocos amigos y su mano en puño, asustando un poco al niño, detrás de él apareció su mama detectando el peligro que corría su hijo, alejándolo de ahí con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Adiós duende! —volvió a gritar a lo lejos.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —continuó preguntándose Levi, atónito, volteó a ver a Mikasa quien se destartalaba de la risa por la escena, quiso auxiliarlo, así que sacó un espejo de su bolsito para dárselo con una enorme sonrisa. Levi lo tomó no muy decidido, pero se vio en él.

—Muy chistosita —le dijo con una mueca sarcástica. Levi sentado a esa altura, el gorro verde cubriéndolo hasta la frente, además de una bola roja colgando de su punta, daba una impresión bastante equivocada. Mikasa jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que se le confundiría con un duende, sin duda era sumamente hilarante.

—Tú te lo buscaste —le respondió alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

—Bien, veamos lo que este duende puede hacer —le dijo Levi, emulando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Mikasa.

Arrojando el espejo, comenzando acorralar a la chica contra la baranda de la pista, no hubo escapatoria para ella y acabó ingresando de nueva cuenta. Dentro, Levi perseguía a una Mikasa que muy apenas lograba mantener distancia, así pasó un buen rato en el que el duende Levi correteaba a una inexperta patinadora en hielo.

—¡Para! ¡Ya no puedo más! —le suplicó una extenuada azabache, al momento que paró bruscamente y chocaba contra Levi.

—Lo hiciste, mocosa —le afirmó éste cruzándose de brazos, girándose a su lado ágilmente mostrando una pose triunfal.

—¿Hice qué? —preguntó dudosa, agarrándose inconscientemente de los hombros de Levi para no caer.

—Aprendiste a patinar.

—Claro que lo hice —Mikasa pareció recuperar toda la dignidad, enderezando la espalda con altanería.

—Si tu —Levi puso los ojos en blanco —. Sigamos, ¿vale?

—Está bien.

—¿Una carrera? —la reto él patinando de espaldas.

—Oye, eso no es justo, duende tramposo —replicó mientras comenzaba a seguirlo por la pista de hielo, lo más rápido que podía. El ambiente se tornaba divertido y esperanzador.

Al poco rato ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos en la pista, la noche había caído, las estrellas y la luna se alzaban en lo alto del cielo oscuro, dando por concluido aquel día de navidad.

—Es hora de irnos —le dice Levi viendo el cielo con su típica expresión fría y apacible, pegado a la baranda.

—Si quieres —respondió Mikasa, acercándose a él desde el centro de la pista—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, notando su semblante.

—Nada —le responde sin mirarla—. Ya es tarde.

—¿De qué hablas?, solo son las ocho y media —contestó Mikasa con toda la calma, viendo la hora en un reloj alto junto a la pista de hielo.

—Debiste estar en tu casa desde hace horas.

—Te dije que mis padres no están, no regresarán hasta mañana al medio día —comentó Mikasa despreocupada, sin embargo, al observar seriamente el perfil de Levi a contra luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de un minúsculo e imprescindible detalle.

" _¡No tuve oportunidad para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños!"_

—Vámonos —se giró empleando ese tono decidido y seco.

—Sí…

Tendría que ingeniárselas durante el trayecto.

•

Ambos azabaches circulaban muy tranquilamente por las silenciosas calles de Shinganshina, mismas que permanecían preciosamente iluminadas por unos viejos faroles adornados con pequeñas luces de temática navideña, tan sereno se les antojaba el trayecto que los tomó totalmente desprevenidos cuando unas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, hasta transformarse en un potente torrencial que los hizo echarse a correr como si fueran un par de ladrones.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin alcanzaron a refugiarse bajo el techo del hogar de Mikasa. Era una casa enorme, y no dudaron en entrar ni un segundo a resguardarse en su calor.

—Eso… fue… inesperado —Mikasa respiraba agitadamente.

—No tanto, en las noticias comentaron que probablemente se esperarían lluvias durante toda la semana.

Arrugó la nariz con esa declaración.

—¿Si lo sabías, por qué demonios no cogiste un paraguas antes de salir? —regañó Mikasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de meteorólogo? ¡Salí a las 11 de la mañana con la esperanza de volver para la una! Es tu culpa que acabáramos en esta situación de porquería.

Levi se señaló a sí mismo aludiendo su abrigo empapado; sus pantalones no tanto, pero igual era una molestia. Tal vez con esa afirmación Mikasa se sintió un poquitín culpable, pues de su parte había nacido la idea de perder el tiempo yendo a patinar. ¡Pero juraba que sus intenciones de desearle un feliz cumpleaños eran buenas! Ahora estaban de vuelta ante la agónica tesitura de permanecer uno junto al otro en un espacio reducido, solos, y durante un tiempo tortuosamente prolongado. Mikasa sudó frío ante tan importante detalle, no lo había contemplado, imposible con esa lluvia que la tomó por sorpresa. Toda la tarde rodeada de personas había sido puras risas y diversión, ah, pero al caer la noche…

Debía ser una maldita broma, el diluvio anterior se repetía, el caos e incomodidad estarían de vuelta.

—Está bien, está bien, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? —mantuvo la calma ahuyentando el pánico, no debía ser tan difícil si ya había compartido con el devuelta.

—Que lo lamentes no va secar mi ropa.

—Pero, la secadora sí —sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Esta vez me encargaré de conseguirte algo para vestir ¿vale? Voy a la habitación de mis padres, tú puedes ir… desnudándote en el baño.

Mikasa huyó torpemente por las escaleras después de soltar esas palabras, y entonces Levi se percató. En un bolsillo de su abrigo aún cargaba el paquete que le había dado Isabel esa mañana.

En su afán porque éste se mantuviera en condiciones, y no por la emoción de recibir un obsequio, fue que abrió el colorido papel con muchos Santa Claus decorados, quedándose boquiabierto ante su interior. No había uno, sino dos suéteres, estratégicamente doblados, muy al estilo navideño, estampados con pinitos, flores y un par de atrevidos renos dándose un beso de pico; uno era de color verde y el otro rosado, éste último —recordó— destinado hacia Petra, ahora a Mikasa, como lo había especificado Isabel.

Levi suspiró un tanto exasperado, sin embargo siempre atesoraría aquello que proviniera de la pequeña mocosa que algún día se juró adoptar como su hija, solo que aún no tenía la solvencia necesaria y… una pareja. Agitó la cabeza repetidas veces con cierta vergüenza, pues no era el momento ni el lugar de recordar aquella decisión previamente tomada. Al final decidió que usaría esa cosa, no gustaba generar molestias, mucho menos para el padre de Mikasa.

Cuando ella volvió, Levi solo portaba sus pantalones de jean mojados.

—¿Qué traes puesto? —le señaló anonadada por la curiosa prenda.

—El regalo de Isabel —señaló el envoltorio cruelmente desgarrado—. Y supongo que este es para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿En serio? —Mikasa lo había olvidado también, pero no pudo ocultar su gesto desenfadado al contacto con la mullida prenda navideña, era espléndido. Ni siquiera sus amigas se habían preocupado por darle un regalo.

—Esa mocosa… claramente le advertí que no necesitaba nada, tch.

—Pues… a mí me pareció muy adorable de su parte —pronunció alegremente, examinando su nuevo suéter con manía.

—Y un estúpido desperdicio de dinero… ¿qué? No me mires así.

—Te miro así por llamar estúpido el regalo de una niña que solo quiere demostrarte que te quiere —Mikasa realmente se había enfadado por el comentario de Levi, suerte que al final ella no le tenía preparado nada. Tremenda decepción habría sufrido.

—Hay otras maneras de demostrar el afecto.

—Es una niña Levi… además estamos en épocas donde dar es más importante que recibir, seguro Isabel lo entiende de esa manera.

—Por eso es que se lo expliqué…

—No quiero ir tus excusas así que mejor cámbiate, o enfermarás —se cruzó de brazos—. Yo haré lo mismo.

—No gracias —rechazó los pantalones ofrecidos hacia él—, estoy bien así, los pantalones no están mojados en su totalidad.

—Pero… estás sucio ¿no quieres tomar una ducha? —sinceramente, pensó que con eso lo convencería, sin embargo el azabache negó con la cabeza, agotando sus esperanzas.

—En realidad, creo que mejor me voy, siento que incordio en este lugar...

Levi la miró de reojo desbordante en cautela, de manera que todas las sensaciones, recuerdos y sentimientos que Mikasa había estado omitiendo con tal de pasar un momento a su lado, volvieran a su mente a hordas en cosa de un santiamén.

Para él no pasó desapercibida la manera en que su mandíbula se tensó y sus porte se volvió de uno seguro a más cohibido. Quiso darse en la cara ante su metedura de pata. Era solo despedirse y ya, volver a la maldita manía de aplicarse la ley del hielo mutuamente.

" _Mierda… no_ ".

Pero no, tuvieron que pasearse esas condenadas imágenes como un desfile por su cabeza, aún recordaba cómo sus cuerpos vibraron de placer sincronizados el uno contra el otro… y su desastrosa reacción a la mañana siguiente, lo que terminó por empeorarlo todo.

— _¿Qué pasó? —exaltada, dio un fugaz vistazo a sus senos expuestos, viendo con sorpresa el estado rojizo e hinchado de estos —. ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?_

 _Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el contorno del cuerpo masculino al lado de ella, concentrándose en el fibroso torso igualmente desnudo, hasta su cintura enredada entre las sábanas blancas._

— _¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?!_

 _Mikasa comenzaba a alarmarse. Levi espabiló poco a poco frotando la parte trasera de su nuca, soltó un sonoro bostezo y su mirada desorientada chocó contra la turbulenta de ella._

— _¿Tú qué crees que paso? —lanzó como quien da los buenos días._

— _¿¡Tuvimos sexo!? —en un fugaz arrebato, Mikasa metió su mano bajo la sábana e introdujo dos dedos en sí misma ante los ojos bien abiertos de Levi—. Mierda, Levi, ¡no usaste condón!_

 _Con ese grito una fuerte punzada los encogió._

— _¡No grites, maldita sea! es tú culpa que acabáramos así. Tch —sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, imprecando un audible gemido—. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Arg, no jodas Mikasa, qué puto asco! —limpió de un manotazo el resto viscoso que Mikasa había untado en su hombro._

— _¡Cállate estúpido… es tuyo; tú semen! —le imitó masajeando sus propias sienes, un mareo repentino la sacudió y todo dio vueltas, cerró los ojos esperando que se le pasara—, ¿dónde está mi ropa interior?_

 _La buscó por todos lados, quería largarse de ahí, olvidar esa vergonzosa situación de inmediato, pero no la encontró. Harta por el dolor y la falta de respuestas de Levi, se inclinó hacia él para buscarla por su lado en el piso._

— _Oye —se quejó ante la invasión a su espacio._

— _Eres un imbécil —Mikasa se removió por sobre las piernas de Levi, frotando piel con piel, pero hallando su brasier y colocándolo con presteza ante la mirada consternada de él; posteriormente hizo lo mismo con sus bragas—. Si ibas a follarme, por lo menos te hubieras cuidado, ¿qué pasa si me embarazaste? ¡Estúpido enano insensato!_

 _Al poco rato ella se marchó, huyendo fuera de sus brazos y de su alcance, donde lo más lógico sería compartir un dialogo coherente, uno que explicara los motivos de su desbalanceo, perdiendo desastrosamente aquella oportunidad._

Eso era el meollo de todo, un diálogo preciso para aclarar la situación y dejar en claro que nada fue intencional. Por lo menos no de parte de él, que ni en sus momentos más locos se le hubieran ocurrido aprovecharse de quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

—Mikasa… esa noche bebimos mucho, fue lo que nos impulsó a cometer esa locura, no es culpa de ninguno, sin embargo… —soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Mikasa—, todo lo que dije es _verdad_ , quizá no lo recuerdes, pero siendo sincero… me gustó; lo disfruté. Me gustó pasar la noche contigo y en ese momento no pude estar más seguro de mis sentimientos por ti.

—Levi… aguarda... yo…

—No. Cuando despertaste quería que lo habláramos —continuó, no iba a quedarse callado por segunda vez, ahora ella no tenía adónde huir, no lo permitiría. Iban arreglar las cosas aquí y ahora—, pero casi te dio un ataque de pánico y solo hablabas del error que habías cometido. Te seguí la corriente todos estos meses porque creí que era lo correcto, pero ya no podemos seguir así, sobretodo, ya no puedo seguir negándole a mi corazón lo que realmente siento.

El propio corazón de Mikasa estaba agitado, confundido, muy confundido, tampoco quería continuar negándose a sí misma lo que poco a poco había sabido identificar sentía por él.

—Esto es muy complicado. Estoy asustada, Levi, desde aquella noche... —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Te entiendo. Hicimos las cosas al revés, pero ¿y qué? Los medios no tienen relevancia si ambos concordamos en un mismo fin —aseguró, mandando todo a la mierda—. Es simple, Mikasa, te amo, ¿tú me amas?

Mikasa bajó la mirada, abochornada ante su falta de sutileza.

—Está bien, mala elección de palabras —lo replanteó un segundo—. Podemos ir despacio, no tenemos que empezar como novios, pero eventualmente quiero llegar ahí. Mientras, continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso. Así que… ¿me quieres? —volvió a preguntar sin titubeos, pero esta vez estaba temblando.

—Sí —afirmó ella, fuerte y claro. Ya no quería huir, no quería hacerlo—. Apenas puedo procesar lo que pasó, mis sentimientos, y lo que me estás diciendo… Pensé que nuestra amistad había acabado por un estúpido error.

De pronto el ambiente se hallaba cargado de un aura conciliadora.

—Por supuesto que no, Mikasa, jamás podría olvidarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

En sus rostros se apareció una sonrisa tonta. Todo ese juego de los amigos era una porquería.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero, ¿por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, es más, lo mejor será que me vaya, y así darte espacio para que lo asimiles...

—¡No! —Mikasa lo miró, su gran amigo, la única persona que podía comprenderla de verdad, sin herirla, Eren podría irse al mismísimo demonio—. Es decir sí, digo, no te digo que no, solo… no quiero que te vayas.

Ante sus falsos titubeos Levi sonrió, sentía tanta felicidad que simplemente obedeció a su primer impulso.

La besó.

La besó porque la quería, la besó porque sus besos se transformaron en necesidad, y la besó porque el deseo que sentía por ella se volvía irrefrenable. Por un momento sus bocas se separaron y sus ojos se abrieron, absorbiendo bocanadas de aire sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente mientras que sus corazones latían desaforadamente, y se volvieron a besar.

Esta vez, Levi fue recorriendo una de sus manos por toda la espalda de ella, y fue inevitable que ambos terminaran recostados sobre la alfombra, frente al luminoso árbol de navidad. Sus masculinas manos comenzaron a colarse por debajo de su blusa mientras que la otra mano bajó por uno de sus costados hasta llegar a su muslo acariciándolo, haciendo levantar ligeramente su pierna para acercarse aún más a su cuerpo, las manos de Mikasa abandonaron la espalda de él y se fueron a posar en su cabellera azabache, acariciándolo suavemente mientras Levi trazaba un camino de besos desde su lóbulo bajando por su cuello.

—Levi…

—¿Hmm?

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

El aludido sonrió contra su piel, sin poder dejar de saborearla.

Quizá la situación se les fuera nuevamente de las manos por aquella noche, pero si de algo estaban totalmente seguros era de que esa vez no se trataría de un falso error.

Eso Levi y Mikasa lo sabían perfectamente.

•

•

•

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Daré un par de aclaraciones sobre el fic._

 _Primero que nada, fue el primero que comencé a escribir para el cumpleaños de Levi, pero como las ideas que tenía eran muy largas y cambiaban constantemente esto se extendió, desembocando donde está ahora. No los culparía si sienten que es extraño, dado que lo escribí en intervalos demasiados separados, y como mencioné antes, tuve un montón de ideas acosándome. Originalmente habían más escenas, pero me dije no mms, de por sí quedó largo, (es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora), y decidí cortar. Luego cambié el final como tres veces, cortando así más escenas subidas de tono, pensé hacerlo lemon, pero como mis últimos dos aportes eran de esa temática decidí dejar este impoluto (?) aunque aún así lo insinúa no pasó explícitamente jaja. Total que este fic fue un reto que duró casi tres semanas D: pero me alegra haberlo culminado exitosamente, aunque con las manos congeladas por el frío porque hace nada terminé de editar :v me disculpo ante cualquier error o incoherencia que pudo haber pasado desapercibido por mi. Por último, sepan que está basado en la imagen de portada! que vendría siendo la escena final :3_

 _En fin, creo eso era todo, Feliz año nuevo 2018 para todos._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
